Talk:Evolith
Area Unknown NM's Found Area Unknown NM's with no documented evolith data Hunt registry in N Sandoria *Yacumama *Capricornus *Krabkatoa Finding data on these may assist players working on both evolith and VNM as well as Magian weapons. --User:Soulrunner 06:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : Only the Ru'Lude Gardens hunts have been added so far. I think the other new hunts weren't enabled immediately, since noone else reported them either. I'll check all the registries today to update both Hunt Registry and Evolith pages. --Seedling 09:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :* Capricornus hunt #2 in north sandy, dropped Mighty Strikes: ability delay -2, light, double circle, slot size 4, busy atm popping t2/3's in multiple area's or i would update the main article-JavelinX 23:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Evolith's now obtainable via Treasure Casket I was just farming in Batallia Downs for Tiger Fangs and just opened a brown casket, inside i found an evolith... it seems that the evoliths are now obtainable through this method. (Screenshots below to prove it) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v247/=NS=sOuLs/Evolithincasket.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v247/=NS=sOuLs/EvolithResistVirusBatallia.jpg Appreciated if someone can edit the main evolith page to reflect this. Thanks. Xynthios 20:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I got one from Yuhtunga Jungle, MP+2, cant remember the shape, but it was dark element. I threw it for invent space ;/ --Taruzard 20:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Just received one in Zi'Tah, did my best to add it to the list properly. This was a Lightning-weather added effect evolith, received during Lightning weather. Trinta 00:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Found it: Rolanberry Fields --> Rain --> Resist Slow +2 --> 4 -Orkinjon 01:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) 1 HP+2, West Ronfaure, lol --Taruzard 15:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The comment on the article "Weather-triggered evoliths seem to be found in areas where matching weather can occur." isn't always true; You can get light weather-related elements in Ro'Maeve, and there's no light weather there (only lightning and water). --Kyrie 15:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : It could be wrong information (Light > Lightning). All the other weather added effects match their zone's weather pattern. At least this one is a possible evolith, people have reported impossible evoliths ever since the system was introduced... --Seedling 12:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Discrepancies Some small discrepancies within the charts, "Great Katana Weaponskills: Skillchain Damage" has size ranging from 5-5, but then has information listed for sizes 2-7, which makes no sense, size range should be 2-7 if those are accurate. Will edit size range and place a verification marker on itJavelinX 15:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : That's not a discrepancy. The values for similar evoliths are shared. All ": Skillchain Damage" evoliths have the same size-to-effect conversion, but not every source of that evolith has the same range. Tikbalang could drop sizes 5~8, while another source could give sizes 1~4 or 3~6. --Seedling 07:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: If that's the case then why not just leave them blank, or make those boxes gray instead of entering a value, while the same as other's in it's general type/shape/family (w/e), is still wrong because it as of yet does not exist? The whole point of this wiki, i thought, is to provide information that is relevant and accurate to other players, if we start assuming that all evolith of the same type with the same size have the same value(which is probably accurate, but still those sizes DON'T EXIST), without actually verifying it, or can't verify it because it doesnt exist, then this wiki is giving irrelevant, inaccurate informationJavelinX 13:37, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: We don't need to cover 100% of the cases to make an educated guess. From the data that we have, we can conclude that a Size X evolith for family A gives the same effect for family B size-for-size. This holds true for ALL evoliths so far. Personally I have witnessed Magnotaur hunts reward ONLY sizes 5~8, but that doesn't mean that it can't drop a size 1 or that another future source can't drop the same evolith for sizes 1~4. Giving the size range in the same row allows players to compare sources and know what to expect. So the information is neither irrelevant nor inaccurate. And even if it is (or becomes) inaccurate, this is a wiki, and people can make changes to correct it. --Seedling 08:30, May 12, 2010 (UTC) NPC Price These are now NPC-able thanks to the 6/21/10 update. I sold one in Windy Waters with max Windy fame for 715 gil. Not sure if that belongs on the main page or not. --Delsinax 16:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Older talks East Ronfaure S Hunt 1 Skogs Fru just done this and got some one else in party had same thing but with Conserve MP+2 Herbage Hunter in Tahrongi Canyon Resulted in: Vs. Plantoids: Magic Defense Bonus +1 Slot: Light^1 Something helpful would be a list of the NM registry NPC's and their locations. I have not looked around and I assume they are in all towns but I only know of one in Nashmau. Nevermind they aren't NPCs they are books just like FOV Mrsbungle 02:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Just killed Tempest Tigon in Carpenter's landing and got an evolith with Ninjutsu:Mag. Acc+1 on it. Kaisamoht 02:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Peaseblossom Got Enhancing Magic (Light): Conserve MP+4, off NM Information on Ability Delay? Just wondering if anyone has any info an how much the {Insert 2hr here} Ability Delay -1 will reduce a given 2hr by. Considering merits and other delays on ability tend to reduce it by 1/60th (or 1/30 in the case of Merits, which makes sense since it gives 2 of everything else), I'd wager it's around 2 minutes off a given 2hr... which seems almost completely useless. Anyway hoping someone give us an answer once they start using Evoliths. FantajiFan 09:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone even found a weapon you can etch a onto? Analina Hades 20:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Diamond Shape I've etched two weapons and come up with a Diamond shape, rather than one seen on the Evolith page, It actually looks like a square turned sideways, but I'm calling it 'Diamond' Anyone else seen this? The two weapons were Brass Spear (To get Cinder) and Hunting Sword. KojoPhoenix 14:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I was told i'd get a diamond shape socket on my Behemoth Knife. Tahngarthortalk- 18:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Shigeto Bow also apparently has the same diamond shaped socket.--Munenori 19:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Also had this green diamond shape appear while checking a Staurobow.--Quintalian 05:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Darksteel Maul also has this . I updated it's page to reflect this. Tannlore 03:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : I've yet to see any diamond shaped evoliths... Tahngarthortalk- 07:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : There are a few found on the top hunts so far. Not much to go on, but it seems is used for Skillchains with a specific weapontype. --Seedling 03:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Can you guys add any 'normal' weapons/armor with evolith slots to category:Synergy/Item_Inscription/All_Recipes? (Well, to the crafting rank pages listed at the bottom, since that page is only a templated collection.) Trading the weapon/armor to a Synergy Engineer will give the max size, element and shape, while attempting to synergize will give the skill rank and elemental cost. (You don't have to actually do the synth, just say no when asked if you are ready.) --Seedling 03:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) How to etch? I have been looking at available information on wiki and I can find how to etch weapons nowhere, and sofar ingame testwork has yielded no results --Rayeneth 06:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) First, you'll need to test a specific weapon's ability to hold an Evolith. Simply trade it to a Synergy Engineer to find out what (if any) type of element, and etching can be put in the weapon. Next, obtain a Mordant from the engineer matching said pieces' equip able level i.e. - 15 30 45 60 75. While 15 can be purchased for 500gil each, the Lv.30+ Mordant's must be obtained through trading cinder left over from your synergy to obtain. Trade your weapon and appropriate Mordant to the Synergy Furnace to begin etching (this can be done successfully at Lv.0 Synergy skill- tested on leather gear set). After all that is done, simply locate an NM that drops an Evolith that can fit into the etching you just added; then trade that Evolith and your etched armor to the Synergy Furnace to attach.--Munenori 12:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) NMs Saa Doyi the Fervid Evolith obtained: Archery Weaponskill: Ranged Accuracy +2--Aspen ninja 21:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Soulstealer Skullnix Evolith obtained: Vs. Luminians: Accuracy +7 (friend got +5)--Aspen ninja 21:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Blighting Brand Evolith obtained: Vs. Elementals: Magic Defense Bonus +1--Aspen ninja 21:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Beryl-footed Molberry Evolith obtained: Enhancing Magic Lightning Recast Delay -2% (friend got the same) Sozu Sarberry Evolith obtained: Song Casting Time -2% (Friend got Song Casting Time -3%) Geyser Lizard Evolith obtained: Vs. Vermin: Ranged Accuracy +4 (it would seem this one can vary)--Munenori 12:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Top half The top half of this article is too confusing, Its easier for people to put what mob they faced and what evolith(s) it droped in a list then trying to sort the lists by the type of evoliths at this point in time because we do not have all the information on all of the evoliths...Ciecle 20:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I concur with Ciecle, let us keep the whole list of NMs to fill in the blanks, and try sorting by evolith type after we have most of the list complete. As it is now, the NMs with missing info have been excised from the list. For simplicity's sake, the list should be reverted to its previous state.--Quintalian 20:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Someone is trying to sort the evoliths by types while the list is incomplete and i'm trying to keep the list up, but now someone has now taken down the full list of NMs that have dropped Evoliths and now the sorted list remains. Ciecle 21:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) These changes are annoying, it's now very hard to figure out which NM's are missing from the list and which still need drops added to them. It would of been nice if the user who did this had at least discussed on this page the changes before making major edits. I've also reported this to an admin. Tweeky 22:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Airget was the one that butchered the layout. I restored the page to the last version that made sense. Airget, if you are making drastic changes like this, first discuss it here. What you were trying to do can be accomplished already by two clicks on the column ordering. --Seedling 02:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Glad it's been reverted, it makes a lot more sense this way. Tweeky 03:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Missing NMs/Hunts Using the Hunt Registry page I've started to add all of the missing NMs. Just added about 30 NMs from Jeuno and Khazam/Norg books. Will add more later. Other information on those NMs taken directly from the registry page. Pooter 08:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The graph regarding each shape/element has a minor error. It labels as WS: Double Attack+. The recorded evoliths with this stat are all . Also, polearms and katanas have both been reported with , which has yet to have a found effect. I'm going out on a limb, but both weapons have "Crit rate" WS's, and lightning is heavily affiliated with crit rate, making Sarissa possibly potent with WS:ACC+ and WS:Crit rate+, on top of the already high dmg. --Pooter 06:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Is all this worth it? I've been trying to find any known evolith/gear combination that is actually possible or worth having at 75, so far without success. Nearly all my 75 gear is either rare/ex, or augmented in one way or another, and those few that are not can apparently not be synergised to have a slot for an evolith. So far it looks like all this evo stuff is aimed at lower lvls, and then sorry, it just is not worth the effort. In general it looks to me like SE is getting more and more into harebrained and esoteric schemes to give the "bored" players something new, while constantly losing the playerbase. Somehow this evolith stuff is a reflection of a failed company policy. Cheers Aphugel 02:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Elemental Magic & What exactly is up with the "Elemental Magic (light element)" item (obtained as a result from hunting Carnero, apparently)? There aren't any light-element Elemental Magic spells at present, so this is either useless or a typo... --Mdenham 08:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Luminohelix --Josephpate 00:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) --- Banish, holy, and dia... pretty much all the WHM and PLD attack spells, might also effect the light effect of holy bolts. -avatario Banish and Holy are Divine Magic. Dia is Enfeebling Magic. The single light-based Elemental Magic spell is Luminohelix. Make of that what you will. --Ahkvan 08:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) There is no "Dark Elemental Magic," so I doubt there is "Light Elemental Magic." That's why there're Dark and Divine magic. I also notice that from Big Bang and Hawkeyed Dnatbat give Dark Magic: Emnity - ?~?; I find it more likely that "Light Elemental Magic" is a typo on the part of someone editing the wiki, or maybe even of SE. As further proof, none of the other s have "Light Elemental Magic." In this case I guess I'm going to stand by "Screenshot or it never happened." For now I've changed it to Divine magic with a verification flag. 09:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) * Nuilvian, look at the Luminohelix page. Ahkvan was correct. It really IS light based AND elemental. As for things that don't currently exist I doubt this is all the evolith there will ever be. But that evolith does exist and has 1 spell to use it on. --PollyWog 18:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I've reverted the changes made to the evoliths of Carnero, Skvader, Big Bang and Hawkeyed Dnatbat, as they were still listed as being Divine/Dark Magic respectively. Carnero and Skvader have Elemental Magic , Big Bang and Hawkeyed Dnatbat have Elemental Magic . Perhaps we could add a table that gives some examples of which magic is affected by which evolith? --Seedling 12:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Same for Elemental Magic & : Magic Critical Hit Rate from Count Bifrons and Yarr the Pearleyed. --Seedling 12:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Wurr the Clawfisted Me and two of my friends all signed up for wurr the clawfisted and upon turning in both my friends got +6 evasion: vs empty, i got +10 evasion: vs empty and costs 6 triangle wind Recent changes to table layout I'm going to revert the changes to the table layout (again). Half the information has nothing to do with evoliths but rather the hunt registry, essentially doubling a ton of data. Also, the evolith data itself is already considerable at 80k, with the hunt registry information it has become a bloated 180k to download. If anything, the hunt registry should be cleaned of evolith drops. Most people will only be interested in the amount of scylds, since they will have chosen a particular evolith from the evolith page instead and then look up that NM on the hunt registry page. --Seedling 00:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Evoliths Page How come the easier to navigate, cleaner, more organized page of the two "Evolith" pages was apparently deleted and i am now redirected to this horribly distorted abomination for a page? The "Evoliths" Page had the Evolith sorted by Shape, Family, Weaponskill, Skillchain, etc and you could easily find which evolith you wanted without having to know the NM that drops it... Who decided sorting it Alphabetically by the NM that drops is was easier to sift through than Sorting it by Evolith type. No one comes into here knowing the NM they need to kill for the Evolith, or they'd just go hunt the damn thing, they come looking for the Evolith they want to find what NM they have to camp. Now you gotta spend 20 minutes cycling through useless alphabetical information to find the one Evolith you want... Can we please have the Evoliths page back :\? --User:karbuncle * The Evoliths page was anything but easier, cleaner and organized. Especially as 80% of the data had not yet been entered. Also, the added data made little sense... 1-2-3? I think it got deleted by an admin. --Seedling 19:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I am OK with you, the Sylds info must be on the Hunt page, and the Evolith info on evolith page. Someone undo my changes, but i didn't just change the form, i allready add information on a ton of evolith, and this info was lost with the last edit. So, i keep the form of the evolith page, with all of the infos i adds from Hunt registry page, and other websites. I really think Evolith page must be THE page for Evolith stats and bonus. This infos sould not be on Hunt registry page, because it's a bad idea to have the infos 2 times : info A will have news that info B won't have, and info B will have other news that info A won't have... I allso sort the list by Evolith attribute, because i think people look this page to know wich bonus they can have, and then, look wich NM they need to kill. But we still can sort by name of NM. Thank you. --Symemys.asura * The NMs were sorted by name to make it easier to add and update the information. Now that we got all but one, the ordering can be changed to something more convenient. The current information is still not properly sorted though, as karbuncle pointed out. Think about how people approach evoliths. They obtain a weapon or armor with a specific shape1 and choose the element2 during synergy. Then they look at the strength3 of the evolith to see if it will fit. Finally, they make a choice between the effects4 (Vs. Beasts:Attack or Ranged Attack, Archery Weaponskills:Ranged Accuracy or Dagger Weaponskills:Accuracy). So could you change it again so that Slot Type is formated as and the ordering is based on slot type? Also, you can remove the hidden text lines like , those were only to ease filling the rows. --Seedling 19:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Why did you remove the explanation on evolith? Did you just delete it, or move it somewhere? Because i can't found the info on any other page, i redo it on this page. I think some information on evolith can help a lot of people. I will ordering the base on slot type, because you're right, i think it will be better. --Symemys.asura * Hmm.. that's odd. I don't recall removing that at all. I looked it up in the history, and it got deleted when I changed the Crystal Eater data to (better then x~x values), but I can't see why or how. When I previewed it, it was fine. Very odd... --Seedling 16:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) When you copied the data from the Hunt Registry page, you seem to have forgotten to merge it with the data already existing on the Evolith page. I've started to manually compare and merge the evolith data by hunt region using the version before your change, then remove the evolith data from the Hunt Registry as I complete each region. Also, if either page has no evolith strength information, I'm replacing 1~1 with ?~?, since 1~1 could give a wrong impression. --Seedling 17:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Questions *Club and Staff are the only weapon who don't have 2 evolith for . I think they should be exist, so i list them with . ** It's possible Club and Staff don't have two, since they aren't that popular to WS with? Or perhaps they are going to be added with a future update. --Seedling 17:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ** Going to remove them. All NMs are known now, no point in keeping non-existing drops in the table. --Seedling 16:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *From Hunt registry page, some NM are list 2 times from 2 registry differents (Ex: Valkurm emperor) Is it a mistake? ** Some areas are covered by several Hunt registries. Valkurm Dunes lies between both San d'Oria and Bastok. Beaucedine Glacier (S) and Xarcabard (S) have the same NMs for all three nations.--Seedling 17:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *Great Axe was list 2 times in the , and no Great Sword. I think one of the 2 Great Axe must be Great Sword. 20% bonus look like huge. Is it a mistake? ** Could be a false report, yeah. Lots of information, so a mistake is easily made. --Seedling 17:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *2 ninjustu and no 3 blue magic and 1 , should be 2 and 2 3 elemental magic enmity , and 1 , should be 2 and 2 2 Divine Magic Accuracy, and 1 Dark Magic accuracy. I think there should exist a 2nd Dark Magic accuracy, or only 1 Divine. I know that Stray Mary give Divine Magic, because i allready drop it. --Symemys.Asura ** Same as previous. You marked them with a , so in time people will correct them. I camped Rhoikos myself, but it didn't spawn in the 4 hours I was there. (Clearing all gigas, playing Dissidia in between.) --Seedling 17:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *Missing evoliths: Dark Magic : Magic Accuracy+ and Dark Magic : Cast Time- . This makes Stun the only spell not affected by evoliths of the shape. This might be related to the double Divine presence of evoliths Symesys mentioned, since Enfeebling, Song, Dark all follow the same pattern of 1+1, and no magic type other then Divine follows the 2+2 pattern... --Seedling 13:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) suggestion: merge information instead of multiple tables on multiple pages It is really convenient to have the location of the hunt book for that NM for that evolith on the same page. I've been selecting my NM's to camp off that page because of this. While personally I think it makes more sense to put it on the hunt registry page, the ability to sort as one large table instead of scrolling around multiple tables is also quite useful. I think the evolith table here is more "complete" and I think is just lacking book location per NM for sorting by book. Anyway I made a mention on the talk page for hunt registries. I think both pages could use some restructuring but am concerned that useful information will get discarded. I dunno about you but I'm not memorizing which NM's are in which page of which book anytime soon. Do we really need the zone the NM pops in on the evolith articles table? Just an idea but it seems likely people will have the NM's page open anyway to find its actual location within the zone if they aren't already familiar with it, and we could put the book location right there instead and have all info needed to hunt something in 1 table. --PollyWog 06:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Added Guide I made the following guide as a comprehensive means of covering Synergy, Evolith, "Aptant Armor", as well as new related NM's. * Synergy/Evolith/Ebon-Gear Guide by Shamaya --Sham 02:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thunder Filled upward triangle Did someone accidentally delete these during the conversion or did they not exist? I could have sworn I saw some vs. Family: acc or r.acc ones. Only one listed right now is resist poison... --zarrgoth 00:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, the table was just not complete, they were at the bottom in an old format. --zarrgoth 00:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC)